randomstuffstufffandomcom-20200214-history
Lady Rainicorn
Lady Rainicorn is a unicorn-rainbow hybrid. She is Princess Bubblegum's pet, best friend, and companion. She is also Jake's girlfriend, and sometimes follows Finn and Jake on their adventures. She speaks only Korean, using English only when equipped with a Universal Translator. Jake is the only other being in the Land of Ooo, besides Lady's parents, that is shown to understand Korean, though Princess Bubblegum likely can understand her as well. 'AppearanceEdit' Lady is a long unicorn-like creature. She has rainbow colored stripes along her body and a blond mane. She also has big round eyes similar to Jake's. She also has a single, sharply-pointed horn. Her mom has a long body like hers, unlike her father. This means that she inherited her length from her mother, since in the episode "Her Parents" her mother and father don't find it odd that Jake can stretch or is long like the females before they know he is a dog. Because Ethel's body is longer than Lady's, and Bob's body is much shorter, it is also possible that Lady has inherited both traits resulting in a body length that is in-between (longer than Bob, shorter than Ethel). AbilitiesEdit Lady has the ability to fly and can use her horn to change the color of anything she wants. In the episode "My Two Favorite People," Lady Rainicorn explains to Finn that she can fly because her body can intercept beams of reflected light from the sun and "dance around" on them. In the same episode, she is shown to live in a stable in the Cotton Candy Forest. She can also speak a different language by using the Universal Translator. Also, Lady can stretch longer or shorter as you can see when she lands. She may have limited Stretchy Powers. It is revealed in "The Creeps" that she can phase through walls and also carry people while phasing. She also can play the viola, like Jake. Personality and Traits Edit Lady is laid-back and likes to interact with Jake and Princess Bubblegum. She is considered Princess Bubblegum's companion, like Jake is Finn's companion. She's rarely sad or angry. In the Animated Short, she was seen crying and in the episode "My Two Favorite People," she becomes sad when Jake plays the viola withTiffany. She does not speak Korean in the Animated Short; she only makes soft cooing sounds (or, near the beginning, hysterical screaming coos). However, Jake seems to understand what she says when he talks to her. She believes she is smarter than Jake. She may also have a fondness for Power Rings although she seems to have no fingers. Trivia Edit *In one room of the royal castle, there are two pictures of Lady Rainicorn on the wall: One of her upper half, and one of her lower half. *Two Rainicorns appeared in the Double Rainbow promo. It may be that they are both Lady Rainicorn somehow doubling herself using the light. *There are many episodes where Lady Rainicorn appears where she doesn't do so physically: she shows up in photographs owned by Jake such as in "Rainy Day Daydream," "What is Life?," "Still," "The Eyes," "No One Can Hear You" and by Princess Bubblegum in "What Have You Done?," as well as graffiti art in the title card for "Heat Signature" and in Jake's mind in "Mortal Folly," among other cameos. *Her original name was "Lady the Rainicorn." *Unlike her parents, Lady Rainicorn chooses to not wear a Universal Translator to speak to people of Ooo. Generally, her words are known and translated by those who understand her, like Jake. *Even though Lady Rainicorn looks friendly, she is actually a tough fighter, as shown when she saved Finnfrom Lake Knights. *In the animated short, she spoke in a type of gurgling language instead of in Korean. It's guessed that the creators chose to give her a Korean accent to give her more appeal. *In "The Real You," Princess Bubblegum is seen in the beginning with a yellow T-shirt with a red Rainicorn on it. The Rainicorn may be Lady. *Lady Rainicorn has a gender-swapped version of herself: Lord Monochromicorn. *Her favorite drink is iced latte as shown in "Video Makers." *Since her name is "Lady" Rainicorn, it is possible that she is a figure of authority among Rainicorns, as well as Candy People. *In "Apple Thief" Jake cooks Finn traditional Korean food that he learned from Lady Rainicorn. *In "From Bad to Worse" when Jake apologized to Lady Rainicorn for biting her, she responded, "I like it when you bite me," causing Jake to blush. *Despite being based on a rainbow, Lady Rainicorn's body does not display any orange. * Category:WHY DIDN'T THIS HAVE ANY CATAGORIES? Category:THINGS THAT ARE PROBABLY DANGEROUS TO YOUR HEALTH! Category:Come on my darling, wrap your legs around me! Category:You wanna try gettin' some Finn? Category:AWESOME PEOPLE